In order to increase a memory capacity in a semiconductor device, a multi-chip package has been proposed. In the multi-chip package, a plurality of core chips (semiconductor chips) are stacked on a package substrate and packaged. As a method in which plural core chips are stacked, a TSV (Through Silicon Via) method has been proposed.